


Chains

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Series: Power Play [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: In which Tony is the self-destructive submissive who was adopted by the Avengers. After months of living with their obviously depressed, self-loathing companion, the Avengers arrange a bet in which the loser becomes their Slave. A Master/Slave relationship ensues between Tony and all of the Avengers.~*~"From the moment we claimed you, we promised we wouldn't give up. We gave you space. We gave you time to think and make your decisions, but maybe that was a mistake. Seems like we need to tighten the leash around your neck, Tony.""Steve, please....""That's Master to you, Slave."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: https://ironcrimsonroses.tumblr.com/post/181145241736/tony-stark-prompt

They were seated in one of New York's finest bars: Tavern on 51. The place never smelled like alcohol, despite its specialty in cocktails, and the lounge rooms always smelled of cologne. The lights were always dim, which only made the furniture all the more luxurious: ready to sink into, ready to kneel at someone's feet, ready to relish in the pleasure of drinking in the smell of cigars.

Tony directed his attention to the shadows in the corner. To the wing-tipped shoes tapping a rhythm on the floor. To Steve's electric blue eyes.

"So what's the catch to this whole thing?"

"The catch?"

"The catch."

"There is none. You lost the bet. Now you're our slave. And as our slave, you're gonna have to keep up appearances. Can't have society thinking we neglect you, do we?"

"You're talking to me about appearances? Seriously, Cap? Come on. Really, what do you want from me? You want me to participate in team bonding exercises? Fine. Want me to come to family dinners? Done. Just tell me now so nothing will come back to bite me in the ass later."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What?"

"You really don't get it, do you?"

Steve leaned forward. His suit accentuated the movement of his biceps. Strong enough to hold Tony down. Strong enough to make sure he can't run away.

Tony gulped and directed his eyes to the shadows again. There were silhouettes in the distance. Brown, green, and blue eyes staring, watching his every move.

"Let me put it this way. You go out partying every night, getting wasted at the bar. You're always around women and men, and you let these people touch you like you're a piece of meat. You never treat yourself with respect, because you believe you don't deserve anything better. You think you're the scum of the planet but you're not, and yet there are a _million_ sins on your conscience that you think you have to atone for. You're wasting away in this pit of self loathing like you don't give a damn about your life and it drives me _insane_. Tell me I'm wrong."

"It's not true," Tony hissed, "None of that is true. You just have to see it. It's there. You're just blind. You see this pure thing and it's not there. Not inside me. I don't understand why just won't _give up_."

"Oh, no. From the moment we claimed you, we promised we wouldn't give up. We gave you space. We gave you time to think and make your decisions, but maybe that was a mistake. Seems like we need to tighten the leash around your neck, Tony."

"Steve, please...."

"That's Master to you, Slave."

Tony felt it in the pit of his stomach. The feeling that this were about to become much, much worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](my-soul-and-perfume.tumblr.com)


	3. Going on hiatus for a while

If you haven't seen my tumblr, check out my latest post @My-Soul-and-Perfume on Tumblr. I'll be turning off emails about comments and kudos for the time being as well. See you guys sometime soon <3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! 

So the end of the school year is finally approaching and I'll be graduating in two weeks! This means that I'll have plenty of time to write and start updating regularly for you guys. Now that finals are pretty much done and I no longer have homework, I've decided to dedicate this month to purely writing, no updating, until the first of July. I hope to write several chapters for this story, as well as many others. So, I'm afraid that I'll have to say goodbye for  **one last time** until then. After that, it'll be updates galore!

If you'd like, I can start posting updates on my MCU and Hannigram tumblrs so that you know what projects I'm working on everyday. If you like the sound of this idea, please leave a comment down below.  **I will begin updating if I get at least 10 comments.**

Lastly, I really really want to bring our fandom together by extending an invitation to you through Discord! Please, if you haven't already, consider making an account and joining our little Hannigram fandom ASAP. We really want you to be a part of our community! And the same goes for MCU Stony/Stuckony. We're always looking to welcome new members <3

Well that's the end of my little announcement. I'll see you guys soon, so don't miss me too much <3 Don't forget to leave a comment down below if you want updates on tumblr, and join the Discord servers!!!!

Bye byyyeee!

 

 

**Discord Hannigram: **https://discord.gg/ZfaCtD****

**Discord MCU Stony:**  <https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS>

**Discord Stuckony:<https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n>**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
